Valium Pancakes
by Cloudsanshadows
Summary: Max and Fang have been hiding their feelings suckishly from each other but it's just getting to be too much for them to take. I suck at summaries but please R&R. I do not own MR wish i did though


**Annnd I did it again... sigh I have to stop writing teen dramas. It's soooo lame. I feel bad about writing it, besides my writings suck anyways. Does anyone even read this childish rant of mine??**

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, sooo not good!_ Fang thought to himself running through the woods. Why isn't he flying you ask? Simple, after the flock took down Itex Max moved the flock to Chicago. So then how is he in the woods? Well the author of this story just decided that there's now really thick woods in the middle of Chicago. Anyways back to the crappy story of mine. Fang ran through the woods finding himself really annoyed by Max's no flying in the heavily populated city to avoid rioting and chaos in the streets rule. He had never really gotten used to running since he could always just fly wherever and he was easily the best flyer in the flock from all the time he had spent with the hawks.

Fang burst through the doors to a restraint only to have his face meet Max's fist really hard. He blacked out for about a second and woke up to Max laughing. _Man that's a noise I wish I could hear more often... WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! _Fang took another second on the cold floor to rub out any thoughts his hormones put in his brain.

"Damn Max you didn't have to hit me." Fang muttered stoically as ever.

"Yes I did, I said be here at ten thirty and it's eleven!" Max shouted getting really angry at how stoic Fang always acted. _Would it kill him to show at least a little emotion? Jesus what the hell?! Maybe if I kissed him I'd get a reaction... WAIT WHAT?! What did I just think?! Nooo! It's all just stupid hormones! _Max froze up trying to kill any thought of her and Fang. _He should not know about this ever. That's the last thing I need after our little valium incident._

"Max, it's not a big deal. I don't even like this stupid band." Fang muttered.

"Oh shut up Fang they're great!" Max said and smacked him again. Fang sighed.

"Man Max, you're such a pain." _Oh no, _Fang thought remember the kiss they had had the last time he had said that. _IMPURE THOUGHTS! IMPURE THOUGHTS AHHH!_ Fang's brain went crazy with these stupid hormone induced thoughts, of course none of this showed on his emotionless face.

"Gee Fang you better not kiss me again." Max teased. _Oh shit bad idea! _Max thought as images of the kiss came up in her mind. _Dammit! I cannot be thinking this! NOOOO! STOP IT YOU STUPID BRAIN! I cannot believe that I'm thinking about this it's sooo wrong!_

"Let's stop right there Max." Fang said putting his hand over his mouth. _Oh crap that was a mistake. Great now her mouth feels good on my hand? What is wrong with me? I hate being a fucking teenager. What's worse is that I can't talk about it with anyone what with the whole fuckin' mutant avian human and all. Wait! Why do I need to talk to anyone? _

"MMPH!" Max tried to yell at him through his hand. _His hand feels nice... dammit not again! Stop it already! I knew it! I'm officially insane! Not that hearing a voice in my head wasn't enough proof that I'm crazy but I actually enjoy Fang touching me... ok that came out wrong. _And then Max did the thing neither of them expected. She licked Fang's hand. Max's eyes widened in horror. Fang... well he just stood there looking bored.

"Max... Why did you just lick my hand?" Fang asked in a monotone.

"Uhmmm... I think Iggy put valium in the pancakes this morning!" Max practically deafened Fang.

"Uh-huh, are you sure it's not because 'you love me thisssss much'?" Fang said childishly.

"Shut up Fang"

"Ooh good comeback"

"I said shut up!" Max shouted and tried to hit him. Fang jumped back and stuck his tongue out at Max. "Nyeh nyeh you can't catch me!" Fang said and ran out of the concert building. He hadn't remembered the name of it.

"Wait! FANG! It took me forever to get these tickets get back here!" Max shouted chasing after him. "Ragh!" Max yelled jumped and grabbed Fang. "There! I caught you! Now let's get back before the concert ends!"

"Uhh Max?" Fang said uneasily looking from side to side. Max looked around to see everyone on the sidewalk staring at them. For a second Max thought she had accidentally shown her wings but when two teenager guys started laughing at them she realized it was because she was straddling Fang. "Can you get off...please?"

"Why are you such a wuss all of a sudden?" Then Max remembered. Fang was afraid of crowds. He hated it saying that it felt like he was boxed in by a thousand people that could turn into Erasers at any second. "...Oops... right."

Max got off of Fang and they hurried back to the concert. Completely silent. Not that that was a huge change for Fang but it drove Max crazy. _God what's wrong with him? You'd think that his puppy died or something..._

_

* * *

__(After the concert)_

"Fang what's wrong with you?" Max said. They had flown out to the mountains to talk. Well more specifically Fang had just gone up to the roof unfurled his wings and took off and Max chased after him. "You seem... emotional?"

"No I don't. Geez Max don't you know? I'm Fang the stoic member of the flock without any emotion at all." Fang joked trying to change the subject, or at least lighten the mood a little. _Man what a pain, you'd think her puppy died or something..._

"Fang... I know you well enough by now to know when something's bothering you even if you deny it."

"Let it go ok Max?" Fang said standing up to take off. Most of the flock needed a running start to take off nicely but Fang had spent a lot of time flying with hawks so he could do just about anything nowadays. Fang took off before Max could stop him and was gone before she could even take off.

"Dammit..." Max muttered and headed back to Chicago.

* * *

"AGH! DAMMIT!" Fang shouted in his little cave. The same cave they had stayed at with the hawks. He came back from time to time when he needed to think. Usually he'd just end up thinking about Max. He hated the way she looked at him when she asked him what was wrong. Well no actually he loved it but he hated that he loved it. It was the same look she had given him when he first kissed her and then she flew off. After that "There is no you and me" comment she had made in Antarctica Fang clearly knew that she didn't feel the same way about him. So he did his routine, he sat down for a while, punched the wall til his knuckles bled and flew with the birds.

* * *

Around three thirty Iggy woke Max up for her turn on watch. After Max was positive Iggy and everyone else was asleep she sighed and went into the bathroom. _Dammit... he didn't come back..._ Max ran the bathtub and broke down crying. It was okay that she wasn't on watch, they were in a crappy motel in Chicago, no one would find them. They had stopped running. They didn't need to run anymore. Chicago was nice too. It was a lot like New York only they didn't have to live in the subway and there was no skitz kid bugging out about Max and his computer. Max was sitting in the tub deep in thought about how no one would ever find them again and stick them in cages so she jumped when she heard footsteps. _No way..._

Max got out of the tub and quietly entered the main room. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She looked around again and noticed the window was open. She ran over and slammed it down then did another take of the room. _Ok creepy where are you?_

"Since when do you keep watch in the nude?" Fang's voice came from behind her. _HOLY CRAP! He shouldn't sneak up on me like that! How didn't I notice him? _Max thought a while before remembering he could blend. It took her even longer to realize what he had just said.

"OH MY GOD!" Max yelled quietly. "YOU PERVERT!" She smacked him over the head and proceeded to beat him up.

"Ugh what's with all the noise Max?" Iggy said turning on the light. "Uhh... Max...Fang..." Iggy thought about it a second before deciding it would be safer to ask Fang. "Fang... why is Max naked on top of you?"

"Hey! Aren't you blind?!" Max said angrily.

"The hotel room is painted white Max." Iggy muttered. "So Fang?"

"I don't know man she just jumped me when I came in."

"Uch! That is not true at all!" Max shouted angrily.

"Really? Think about it Max. I came in through the window. You came out soaking wet and naked and then you jumped me after I asked you why you were naked."

"Ok so maybe that's how it happened but it's not like that!"

"Oh yeah and how is it that but not like that?" Iggy smirked.

"I thought he was an Eraser/flyboy first then when I came out of the bath I couldn't see anyone because this pervert was blending so he could get a better view of me naked!"

"Oh that's mature blame it all on me."

"You blamed it all on me first!"

"Both of you shut up and take this whole sexual tension shtick somewhere else will you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Fang and Max shouted together.

"You guys, I can tell what color something is, you're both bright red."

"Shut up!"

Iggy just laughed and walked away. _Ohhh I'm never going to live this down... how am I supposed to look at Fang now?! _Max thought angrily. _Man, she'll never let me forget this, how am I supposed to look at her now?_

Fang and Max went to sleep five minutes later. Only neither one of them could actually sleep. They both pretended to be asleep for a while. That didn't work. Fang noticed Max's breathing rate never changed.

"Ok... maybe we should talk?" Max said nervously.

"If you want to." Fang shrugged.

"Ok then..."

"What're we gonna talk about anyways?" Fang interrupted Max.

"You and me obviously."

"I thought there was no you and me." Fang was clearly very unhappy now.

"And I thought you said there will always be a you and me."

"Whatever..." Max stopped. Back then she hadn't realized it but apparently she had hurt Fangs feelings when she told him there was no them. She was just trying to be a good leader, couldn't he have understood that? Couldn't he have gotten that they couldn't have been together? Either way he did understand obviously because he had stayed with the flock instead of running off. Also he obviously still cared because he had protected her from that bomb.

"Fang I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Well you did!"

"I'm sorry!"

"WELL SO AM I!" Fang yelled. The two of them stared at each other sadly for a long time and then...

"Oh my god you're so hot right now!" They said at once and jumped at each other and made out passionately all night long.

* * *

"Yo Max, yo Fang." Iggy said to the two eldest members of the flock the next morning. "Something wrong you too seem kind of sleepy." Iggy smirked. Max and Fang had fallen asleep in the middle of breakfast so Iggy dragged them back to their motel room and let Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman doodle on their faces. It was actually very entertaining to see Fang knocked out with whiskers, a goatee, and glasses doodle on to him and Max had gotten "I heart Fang" written all over her face.

* * *

**So that's it. Idk I wasn't going to make this a one shot when I started but it has a cute little ending and maybe I should just leave it there? But it does have potential for a longer story. What do you guys think?**


End file.
